


The Day After

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Chinese Food, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: I don't own these characters.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.

Melanie gingerly grabbed the doorknob and twisted, immediately thankful that she has doused it and the door’s hinges with WD-40 as she slowly stepped inside. The room was pitch black apart from the light that leaked in from the hallway, a ray of light just wide enough to let Melanie slide in without making a sound. 

She was greeted with a groan, a deep noise that a teenager would make while rolling their eyes. Melanie ignored it. She squeezed the door shut after making her way inside, twisting the doorknob to prevent the door from clicking once shut. Now came the hard part. 

Each of her steps were measured as Melanie traversed the darkness, her eyes not yet adjusted to the lack of light. Her costume was stripped down, the heavier and clunkier bits removed to the point that she only wore a tank top and sweats. She had left her boots in the hallway and walked with just socks to muffle the steps she took. Melanie almost shivered from the chill at her soles from the wooden floorboards

But she remained composed, staying steady as she walked with the bundle of small boxes hugged tightly to her chest with an arm. Her progress was slow, but it was progress nonetheless. Three steps to get past the end table, Melanie’s free hand tracing the edge to serve as an anchor point in her mental map of the room. Another five and she made a wide left turn, overcompensating a bit but knowing that stubbing her toe on that damn leather sofa would be costly.

She approached the computer desk where Lisa sat nearly motionless. It was dark but Melanie could see her head was cradled in both hands, rubbing uselessly at her temples. Pills littered the space between her elbows and her keyboard and a nearly empty glass rested close enough to the edge of the desk that it made Melanie uneasy. She nudged it forward and made room as she set down the boxes she brought. 

There wasn’t a lot that Melanie and Lisa saw eye to eye on but the orange chicken from Dancing Lotus was a guilty pleasure for both. Having to ditch the rustling plastic bag outside made carrying everything a hassle but Melanie managed. 

Before arriving, she had carefully used her power on each container so now it only took a little push for the top of the paper boxes to break. It wasn’t silent but it was quieter than the obnoxious popping of the lids. Still, Lisa made an exaggerated whine with each little noise as the boxes were undone and the chicken or rice exposed. It had been Melanie’s idea to use her power after the debacle last week and Lisa was still bitter she didn’t come up with it first it seemed. 

The thought of making a loud noise to really give her something to whine about crossed Melanie’s mind but she dismissed it, reflecting on how long yesterday had been for both Lisa and her. With everything laid out, Lisa lifted her head up, silently nabbing a spoon and digging out some rice.

Melanie reached for the bottle of boxed water she brought, cap already undone, and Lisa stopped her with a hand extended for Melanie to pause as if Lisa had some sort of regality. Melanie waited as the back of Lisa’s hand pressed against the bottle, as if Melanie could forget their heated debate on whether warm water was better than cold water. The temperature must’ve been cold enough as Lisa went back to eating without complaint. Melanie poured, letting the stream hit the side of the glass to cut down on noise. 

Once done, Melanie began to eat as well and the two dined in silence, holding back satisfying sighs from the comfort food. They finished without incident and Melanie slowly packed everything back up for her to leave. Melanie brushed Lisa’s hair behind her ear and leaned down until her face was level with hers.

“Thank you,” they both whispered at the same time, hushed words washing over one another. Both girls smiled and Melanie felt a deep warmth in her chest that was from more than just the food. As Lisa buried her face in her hands once more, Melanie kissed her on the forehead and left.


End file.
